


A Birthday Surprise

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John prepare to surprise a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/gifts).



> A little 221b ficlet for Morgan_Stuart's birthday. I hope you have many more to come!

“Are you sure this is a good idea, John?”

“Yes, I’m sure.  Trust me, Sherlock.”

“I trust you with my life.”

“Good.  Then shut up and be still.  She might come at any moment.”

“This is stupid.  There’s no need to keep quiet or not move, she can’t see or hear us anyway.”

“That’s not the point.  It’s to provide atmosphere for the reader.  Without it, they won’t know what’s going on.”

“Ah.  Context.”

“Yes.  Now _shut up.”_

Silence reigned for a good twenty seconds before Sherlock opened his mouth again.

“How do we even know she’ll read this?  She’s a very important person, with a very important job.”

John sighed.  “There are ways.  Use that big brain of yours to figure it out.  Is the confetti ready?”

“Yes, but as I said before, I don’t see the point, since nobody can see us anyway…”

“They don’t have to _see_ us; they can _read_ us.  And remember, patience is a virtue.”

 ‘I never claimed to be virtuous.”

“Of course not.  You could be grateful, then.”

“Grateful for what?”

“For the many stories she’s written about us.  For some reason you always come across in a positive light.  Maybe she knows something I don’t.”

Sherlock huffed.

“There she is!  She’s getting ready to click on the link!  Get ready, everybody…”

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”


End file.
